


Problem Solving

by Scrawlers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: Keith is flustered and just can't seem to get his words out. After yet another freudian slip, Lotor decides to take action.





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here, just in case.

“ _MISSED_ ,” Keith said loudly, and now it was difficult to ascertain whether the redness in his face was from exertion or embarrassment. He flailed his arms in the air, looking at a corner of the room far above Lotor’s right shoulder rather than Lotor himself, his eyebrows pinched together and his lips tugged down in a sharp frown. It was strangely adorable. “I  _missed_ the word so it was quicker to make out— _say_ , quicker to say so your waist wouldn’t be on mine—so we wouldn’t  _waste time_ —”

Oh, this couldn’t go on for much longer.

Lotor stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and before Keith had a chance to ask him what it was he was doing (if he managed to get those words out in anything other than a jumbled, stammered rush), he cupped his hand against the back of Keith’s head. With his fingers threaded through Keith’s hair, Lotor pulled Keith toward him as he bent down, and pressed their lips gently together.

The kiss was swift and chaste, yet soft—appropriate for the situation, Lotor felt. Nothing out of line or extravagant. He ended it quickly, but even as he released the gentle hold he had on the back of Keith’s head, Keith jolted back, his eyes wide. His attempts to correct himself had been lost to a muffled mumble while they kissed, but now he was soundless as he gaped at Lotor, apparently at a loss for all words, correct or otherwise, now.

Lotor smiled. “There. That solves that problem, doesn’t it?”

“I—you— _what_?!” Keith said finally, and Lotor had to bite back a laugh. “ _What_ was that? You—you—you  _kissed_ me?!”

“Well, you said that I did,” Lotor said with a shrug. “Then you appeared embarrassed because you claimed I had when I hadn’t. Now that I have, you have no reason to feel any embarrassment, because you’ve no longer misspoken.” His grin widened. “It’s a fitting solution, wouldn’t you say?”

“I—that—you—” Keith took a deep breath before he pressed his lips together, exhaling a sharp breath through his nose. He was now staring at Lotor with a level of intensity usually reserved for sparring sessions or the battlefield. It was that same intensity that Lotor always found himself drawn to whenever he saw it; there was something truly irresistible and exciting about it that Lotor couldn’t quite name.

But that intensity, however much it acted like gravity, always came right before action. And true to form, in the next heartbeat Keith acted on the fire in his eyes and the  _two can play at that game_ set of his lips. He closed the distance between them, and before Lotor had a chance to react, pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
